


video: couples roast

by iwillstayalive



Series: youtuber!magnus [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, Supportive boyfriend Alec, youtuber!Magnus, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/pseuds/iwillstayalive
Summary: hello! this is another piece to the universe i have in my mind in wich magnus is a youtuber ?? idk where it came from. Thank you for reading, all mistakes are mine, not my first language, yada, yada, have fun!xx





	video: couples roast

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is another piece to the universe i have in my mind in wich magnus is a youtuber ?? idk where it came from. Thank you for reading, all mistakes are mine, not my first language, yada, yada, have fun!
> 
> xx

“...So i was just eating my snacks minding my business while watching the movie and he asks me “can I have a fry?” and I was like no, I asked you If you wanted anything from the drive thru and you said no, so basically I can’t have my own food” Alec ends telling the story watching Magnus pointently. 

 

Magnus laughs. “Okay, that’s actually true”. 

 

The intro of the channel rolls out.

 

“Hello everyone! Welcome to my channel The High Warlock of Brooklyn, I’m Magnus for those who don’t know me and today I am doing a different kind of challenge for my usual videos. I’m doing the couple roast challenge as you can see on the title and for that we have my gorgeous boyfriend Alexander today with us to do so, say hello darling”.

 

Alec smiles. “Um, hi everyone” he waves a hand at the camera.   

 

“Very well, the challenge or tag or whatever this is, consist in saying things that “bothers” -Magnus makes a rather exaggerated quotation mark gesture-  us about the other. So, continuing on the topic, one of the things-”

 

“One of the things!?” Alec exclaims.

 

“Yeah, one of the things, now silence, I didn’t interrupt you.” Magnus puts his index finger on his mouth to sush him.  “As I was saying, one of the things is, when I have to wait for him outside of his place I text him like, 15 minutes before I arrive, and then when I reach his place I text him or call him like “I’m here” and he just buzzes the door and doesn’t go down to walk me and then he is standing on his doorstep, wearing this hideous flips flops and just gestures with his hands like “come inside” 

 

“What!? No, I don’t do that, and my flip flops aren’t hideous” Alec says defensively.

 

Magnus sighs. “Yes,  _ you do _ and those flip flops are a crime against fashion. I’m gonna throw them away one of this days” 

 

Alec scoffed. “Well, If we you are gonna talk about crimes against fashion, what about crimes against time and punctuality?”

 

Magnus rolled his eyes. Here we go again. “I told you fashion takes its time, like every masterpiece ever created, my makeup included”

 

Alec huffed. “Yeah but not like this! Listen--” he speaks at the camera directly, waving his hands. “--I call him and tell him I am a punctual men, and we’re going to dinner with my parents right, so you need to be ready at 7:30 and he’s like “yeah sure no problem”  _ only  _ when I arrive Magnus is still doing his makeup and my mom calling asking where are we! 

 

Next to him Magnus shrugs. “Well as I said perfection takes time and If you wanted someone who hasty prepares himself maybe you should look around elsewhere “. he ended with a smirk forming on his face.

Alec bit his bottom lip, suppressing a smile. “Really? I just should go look anyone else?” he asked, looking at him straight in the eye.

 

“Why yes Alexander, If my tardiness bothers you so much” Magnus whispered back, barely audible for the mic he had on. 

 

Alec interlaced his fingers and kissed his knuckles very soundly. “I guess is a small price to pay, If I get to be by your side every day” 

 

The fond, warm look that took over Magnus face spoke louder than words. It was full of love. “I guess I can put up with your hideous flip flops as well for the sake of having you by my side too” 

 

Alec rolls his eyes rather exasperated, but there was no seriousness behind the movement. “Will you ever let them go?”

 

Magnus kisses his cheek, and lingers a little, rubbing his nose softly against his temple.  “Nope” he answers with a little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn't really like the ending, but is been sitting on my drafts since december, i had to post it lol.


End file.
